disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Scott
Brad Scott is a character created by the user Hi-Tech. Application located here. Abilities Military training Knows everything about Cybugs Flight due to having four cybug wings sticking out of his back; he can make this appear and disappear. (this and the following two shall be explained in History) When using the wings, his right eye changes and allows for him to have night vision in his right eye only. His strength is above average for a well fit human solider but nothing near that of a Cybug's. Personality Brad is a determined indivudiaul who will accept his mistakes yet tries to make up for them, hence why he didn't leave the planet with the other scientist involved in the creation of the Cy-bugs. Even though he will go on ahead to leave others behind if there is a mission at hand, he takes no pleasure out of it. Hoping for the best and that they get out of there alright. He knows everything there is about the cy-bugs and he doesn't like it, considering the amount of damage that they have done. He can take a joke and will even make bets when it seems it isn't hte time to being doing it; like having Calhoun buy him dinner if he made it out in one piece. To those he gets very found of, he'll end up giving them a nickname that shows it though this has only happened with Calhoun so it's possibly just reserved for those he falls in love with. Possibly due to military training, he's able to keep his head in a dangerous situation and thus think clearly, as well as give orders to others. He's a very loyal person and will do what he can to help others out. Though it someone is trying to do something that won't benifit others, he'll try to talk them out of it and if needed try to stop them. His love for Calhoun remains though he doubts he'll ever be able to see again. (Next bit is only with the Cy-bug part that hasn't happened yet) Due to when he uses the wings, he's a bit more emotionally unstable, more easier to anger and he'll willingly show it. Another thing is that while he won't go toward a beacon to be destroyed, he'll find himself in a trance if he looks at it and thus can't move. If one tries hard enough they might be able to snap him out of it and get him to look away. Course these things only happen when he's using the wings since that gives the Cy-bug more of a prescenes. Due to his memories being surpressed, he doesn't recall Tammy or any of the other Hero's Duty Characters. He is pretty much the same though, he is loyal to the Villians side. Though he does feel like there is something missing. Opinions of Other Characters Tammy: formerly believed her to be one dynamite gal. History Dr. Brad Scott was one of the scientist who created the cy-bugs, originally they were intended to be a toy. However he saw teh danger with them and tried to convince the others to not let them lose. Sadly it was in vain and the cy-bugs proceded to do destroy. Unlike the other scientist, Brad stayed behind to fend the cy-bugs off. It was during this time that a ship arrived in which carried Calhoun and her men, Brad soon crossed paths with them when trying to protect civilians and explained his story to them. He told them that he had a way to defeat the Cy-bugs but he needed to get to the ninety-eight floor of the tower in order to do so and he needed weapons that were much better than his. So working together they were able to activate the beacon and get the civilians to safety, thus making Calhoun and her men strandered on this planet. It was during this mission that Brad had come to love her and even nicknamed her Dynamite Gal, though she told him to call her Tammy. During the time after this, the love was returned to where he proposed to her and she accepted. On their wedding day it seemed they would have a happy ending but a Cy-bug crashed the wedding and before Tammy could save him, fused with him. Death though wasn't the end, the Villians have ressurected him but due to being fused with a Cy-bug he now has abilities due to them being brought with him into a new body as well as new world. Surpressing his memories, they are taking extra measures to make sure that he can't recall being a hero. So for now, the villians have a new solider. Threads Participated In Other *trivia Gallery Brad Scott.png Brad Scott 1.png Category:Characters